Edward
by iluvcarlisle
Summary: To all that liked Bella. This is Edward. I love you all who reviewed my other stories! Thanks a bunch! FYI: I KNOW this would never actually happen in the Twilight series, but I wanted to see Edward as a dad. If you don't like it, don't read it. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**This is Edward' s point of view... This is very fluffy and very sexual...**

I watched her luscious lips as they came into contact with the strawberry. Biting down self consciously and licking up the juice with her soft, warm pink tounge. Watching as her eyes closed. Savoring the taste. Taking another bite, this time making sure her eager mouth touches my cold, hard fingers. I exhaled sharply and closed my eyes. Not savoring the taste, savoring the moment. The _human _moment.

She was so willing... So... _Eager _for an eternity. With me. As a_ monster._ What bothered me was I didn't know why. I was so used to being able to see into the shallow human mind. I couldn't read hers... Know her motives... It frustrated me to no end... Why did she want this? I wasn't worth this... This... _Life_.

Picking up another strawberry, I watched Bella. She was thinking, that much I could tell. Looking quizzically at her, she blushed. Immediately, I knew... When she had given me her most precious gift. Her virginity... I knew she wanted it again, but I had only so much self control. Bella.. Bella... _Bella. _What was I going to do with my angel? For now, I didn't care. I was content watching her eat strawberries. She bit the strawberry again, watching the juice slowly cascade down my wrist. Quickly I reached to wipe the juice off, she caught my wrist.

Lifting my wrist to her mouth, she carefully let her tounge glide over my wrist, getting a little of the juice. She let her tounge slide out again, this time licking up my wrist and over my palm. Carefully, planting kisses up to the rolled up white sleeve, of my shirt. I didn't dare stop her, not now. She was so keen to pleasure me. I would just shut up and let her. Bella crawled into my lap and slowly met my gaze. Blushing furiously. I smiled my famous crooked smile and touched her cheeks.

Meanwhile I let my lips wander. Down her chin, over her throat, across her collarbone. Into the v-neck of Alice's shirt. She quietly moaned. If I was human, I wouldn't have heard. She threw her head back, allowing me access to her throat and the pools created by her collarbone. Bella fell back on the bed, taking me with her.

"Edward." She gasped.

I smiled slightly immediately knowing what she was thinking. "Alice called Charlie. You are having a sleep over to celebrate the wedding plans." I murmured into her ear. I licked the exposed part of her breast. She moaned. Closing her eyes and arching her back slightly. I shook my head and whispered cautiously into her ear. "Bella. What am I going to do with you?" I smirked. Knowing the words before she said them. "Love me?" I nodded. I did love her. More than she knew. Carefully, I snaked my hand up her shirt. Watching her eyes close and her hips buck instinctively. I held one hand over her hips, worried if she lost control she would break something crashing against my stone body. Easily, I slipped my hand over her breasts, feeling the immediate reaction. I smiled. Knowing she was about to orgasm.

I chuckled almost silently. Shimmying back up to her lips. "These are Alice's jeans." I said quietly. She groaned, knowing what I was up to. Though probably not caring. "Just take them off." She replied blushing. I couldn't help but comply as she clawed my shirt. I slipped that off too.

I inhaled deeply. Remembering the last time. The feel of her, the smell of her. Also remembering my favorite smells and tastes and feels. I smiled as she bucked again under me.

Bella was lost to her own euphoria lying under me, I knew. I gently grabbed her breast. Again going for her lips. I crushed my lips to hers hungrily. Listening for the speed of her heart, and the pulse of the blood. As soon as I could feel it, I let go of her captured lips watching her wriggling naked body. So fragile. So beautiful.

"Bella?" I sighed closing my eyes. Feeling her get goosebumps as my thumb circled her nipple. Again and again.

She was past coherency. She nodded. That was the best Bella could do at the moment. "I think its time we went to bed." I whispered. She grunted and sat up. Giving me a good view of all that was Bella. She saw me smiling and sat in my lap. I still wouldn't let my hands pause. Circling. Again and Again. Bella exhaled sharply. She was trying not to orgasm. I slowly set my lips on one of her nipples. "What do you think?" I murmured into her cleavage. Bella reached down to my hands, grabbing them firmly. Making me stop. Her hands on top of mine, resting on her breasts. I looked up at her, shocked.

"Edward?" She panted.

I smiled at her. All ears. "Hm??" I again set my lips on one of her breasts, feeling her peak under my mouth. Sensually, I let my tounge slowly lick her nipple. Once, twice, three times. "Bella?" Sure enough. Bella was here. Probably not able to comprehend English at the current time, but here. She was shaking. Clawing at my back. Again, trying desperately not to succumb. I slowly saw her eyes open a little bit. "Bella, stop." I commanded quietly. She needed this and I wanted to give it to her.

"But I-" I cut her off. Easily. Letting my finger slowly stroke her throbbing clit. "Sh.." I breathed slowly into her neck. "Edwar- Oh God..." She whispered. I'd slowly pulled apart the skin hiding her delicious clit from view. "Yes?" I answered properly. What she said shocked me. "Your sheets..." She panted. "Can be washed..." I assured her. I knew I'd have to wash my sheets anyway. We all had super sensitive smell and Bella smelled...

Especially now as she was coming. I looked at her face. She was still not giving in, I had to make this harder.

"Bella. Lay down." I ordered. My voice was quiet and velvet, but held a note of unmistakable authority. Bella obeyed. I removed my fingers while she laid back.

The black sheets were messed up and the gold comforter was on the floor, we didn't care. Bella put her head on her favorite pillow, a gold one. She always claimed they reminded her of my eyes. I smirked as she did. She didn't stand a chance.

Bella met my hungry gaze and sandwiched her legs together. Trying desperately to hide her swollen clit. I smiled and gently reached under her. Cupping her butt as I leaned up to kiss her. Sh met my lips. I knew this was an adequate distraction. Her legs loosened instantly. I slowly laid my cold hand over her throbbing pubic mound. She shivered and again tried to close her legs. "Bella!" I whispered exhausted with her terrible tries at stopping me. "I know you want this." I said turning my eyes on her. Her legs slackened along with her jaw. "Much better." I replied again laying my hand over her swollen clit. She moaned. As guttural an animal sound

as mine.

I splayed my hand over her stomach. Gently and carefully, I reached down to reveal her clit again. Smiling widely as the skin was pulled back. I reached the hand that was on her stomach to lay over her pubic hair, prepared to stop her if she closed her legs again.

I let one cold finger wander to her clit. Stroking it gently. Slowly. Driving her mad, she would give in. I was sure of it. Her legs opened wider this time, eagerly waiting for my hand. I could tell Bella had no control over this, she'd lost control long ago. I smiled widely as her legs opened so wide, I didn't have to hold the skin back anymore. I moved down between her legs, taking it all in. It was beautiful, just like the rest of my Bella. I slowly lowered my mouth onto her clit. Taking a deep breath and blowing it out again. She arched her hips off the bed and moaned. Thank God! If they weren't hunting, Emmett would have taken interest long ago. I licked her clit. Savoring the taste. Watching her face, feeling her heart throb. Feeling her clit throb. "Bella. Its okay." I whispered against her clit. She heard me, I'm positive, because the next second she orgasmed.

Arching her back and moaning louder than I thought possible. I drank her greedily, savoring my favorite taste of Bella. Not even her blood compared. It was knowing that I did this to her... This so human act, that made me happy to see her orgasm, but there was something else as well.

I loved seeing Bella let go. Drop her walls and really let go. When she orgasmed, she did. She didn't care about the world, _or the _mutt , all she cared about was me, and my hand or tounge.

When she was done, and my eyes were the lightest topaz they'd ever been, I crawled up to her, laying my head on her heart. Occasionally, kissing her nipple.

"Are you tired?" I whispered. I heard her chuckle quietly. She nodded and shivered. I moved my head off her chest, reaching down for the blankets that had fallen off the bed. Bella whimpered when I laid on top off the blankets. Laughing to myself, I crawled under the blankets again.

"I didn't want you to stop." Bella whispered desperately. I immediately obliged, happily.

Ever since the first time, we couldn't keep our "paws off each other." As Charlie called it. I didn't care, I had an eternity to "keep my paws on Bella." And I would. Every second of every day. Without thinking I started humming her lullaby. More potent than any sleep medicine. Bella fell asleep quickly and left me to my silent contemplation.

**I know you all want to!!! Press the little purple button and review!!!! PLEASE!!! Ten reviews before I write the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I got lots of wonderful reviews!!! THANKS!!!! I am dedicating this chapter to all my wonderful reviewers! I wish you happiness and love, find your Edward... This is in Bella's point of view. Its the last chapter.**

I woke quickly with a gasp... Realizing the cold was gone. Edward was standing off to the side of the bed, wearing a new pair of jeans and a white button down...

Comprehension was slow this morning. All I felt was a throbbing that meant little... right now. I looked over at Edward, who was gracefully stepping into his jeans... Then I looked down at myself... My _naked _self. I quickly threw the blankets over my body, pulling them tight to my chin.

Edward saw. He laughed quietly and sat next to me, cross legged, on the bed. I groaned. Noticing how the weight affected the pain. Chuckling, Edward bent to my lips, kissing them softly. I sighed. Nothing would ever compare to this. I looked at my ring finger, knowing I would find his mother's ring there.

That ring meant the world to me. I knew how long Edward had tried... Tried to delude himself into thinking he was perfect without a soul mate, mean while knowing he wasn't near complete. I completed him.

Happily I kissed him back. My heart pounding in my ears. He pulled away gently and put his hands under my chin, I knew. What he wanted. He would cook up some great excuse to get me to pull the blankets down. He would say we had school or something.

Edward's eyes were like liquid topaz. Warm and Unforgiving. _"Please?"_

"No." I was firm. This blanket was going to stay. He slipped his hand under the blanket. Laying it across the burning flesh of my chest.

His eyes held no humor, only love and pleading. My will was suffering."Are you..." slipping his hand lower,"Sure?" I exhaled sharply. Edward had reached his destination. My breasts. They were peaked and tight again. I threw the blankets off, quickly exposing my chest. Edward's hand was there. Resting on my greatest weaknesses. Cheater.

I internally cursed him with one half of my mind. The other was busy. Moaning and gasping. I knew one side of mind was thinking clearly... I just couldn't recall which. Edward inched the blanket down.. Inch by inch. My cheeks were flaming. Edward though was clearly enthralled. I feared we may have a sex addict on our hands.

I took a deep breath. "Edward? We..." He was doing this unfair massaging my breasts thing. "We have school." I huffed the rest of it out. He looked at me quizzically. I looked at him happily. I WON!! Not for long. Edward showed my his Rolex. It read "6:30." "We have school at eight love." He murmured gently. I needed to shower... And stop the throbbing. I tried to sit up. Edward was faster and cradled me in his lap. "Bella. You're swollen..." His eyes were dancing with a joke I'd missed.

I was clearly puzzled, though Edward wasn't helping. He set his hand on my stomach and started massaging my lower stomach... Down lower and lower. I stopped him as he slid his fingers over my clit. "No... No way..." I argued. GEEZ! Talk about Horny Vampires. He did it again. Slower. Applying more pressure. I grabbed his hand. Unable to think clearly when he did that. "You have to stop." I said each word clearly with emphasis. He smiled up at me. "So what if we miss Government?" I couldn't disagree with that. Though the fact that his family was home, wasn't very appealing. I slid my hand off his. He looked down at his hand. Smiling. Yes, MR.CULLEN you have that effect on me.

Nestling my head into his chest, I tried to think clearly. See I was fighting one of those, which side battles. Side One: Grab Edward's hand and stop him. That was clearly the side of my mind that was working on the logic of this. Side Two: Moan and Gasp and give in. My will was weak and Edward was dead set. Oh GOD! Why did Edward have to make this so hard?

He leaned down do his face was in my neck. Chilling me to the very core. I snuggled against his shirt desperately. Trying to dull the emotions. I wasn't giving in. Not now. He must have known what was coming.

Edward snuggled me against his chest.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. Quietly, yet so seductively.

**EPOV (this is a ONE TIME DEAL. I try not to change POV's mid chapter.. I think its REALLY annoying. I suck at writing Bella's point of view... SO I am switching back to Edward)**

I knew she couldn't think when my finger was where it was at present... I just loved to see her face. It was this cute, puzzled, sexy, puppy dog face. It made my non-beating heart melt.

"Ah..." She tried. I will give her that. It was a good try too, considering. She probably thinks I have a sex problem, but I don't. Alice saw Mike... Try again. To rape Bella again. After we just barely got her last time.

When she told me this last night I was furious.

I moved my finger out of Bella. Looking for a CD. It was a mix... Of songs that reminded me of her... OF the way she walked, and her luscious curves... I laid her down gently, kissing her and slowly getting off her. She whimpered. When she looked so venerable, it tore at my heart.

I walked to my shelfs of music. Rolling up my sleeves. Bella covered up her swollen clit with the blanket. Like I couldn't still _smell_ her... Or _feel_ her... She was shifting uncomfortably, I could tell, she was rustling the blankets with each turn, I hurried. Now a blur to her human eyes. Wanting to just be close to her again. Finding it, I shoved it quickly, and carefully into the player. Grabbing the remote and laying next to Bella. Waiting for the relief. I sighed as I touched her again, it was more potent than the most powerful morphine for me... Being close to her.

It seemed funny. Now. As I looked back, that I thought I couldn't be close to her... We were as close as we had ever been... No mutt... She thought about him. I was positive.

The song "Only Hope" came on. It was one of my favorites about her, how I knew this. She truly was my only hope.

"Bella. Its useless..." I could tell she had a few aches and pains. But trying to rub them against my blanket wasn't going to help.

She looked at me. Her eyes were large and her lips were swollen. "Hm?" She was puzzled. Though she knew perfectly what I was talking about. Her midsection. The swollen fold of skin, I had been playing with for the past two days.

"Bella..." I shook my head. Chuckling slightly. "Would you like to see Carlisle?" I asked quietly. I'd already made up my mind. She was seeing somebody. Her eyes had gone wider and she stopped moving. She shook her head quickly.

"Please. Edward, no." She was pleading. I nodded. Fine, but the swelling had to go down. I got up from next to her. Bella went back to trying to dull the throbbing. I threw off my pants and laid down, grabbing Bella. I set Bella on my leg. Letting her realize what I wanted. She nodded and spread her legs. I quickly glanced at her... Almost letting my resolve slip through my fingers. Reaching out... But pulling back quickly. We had an hour before school... If she put her clit on my leg... I was cold... It just may work...

Bella then leaned forward. Letting her wet, throbbing clit rest on my leg. She hissed silently as she made contact. Putting her warm hand on my stomach. We sat like that for some immeasurable amount of time. Me trying to let her sit there. Her warm midsection sitting on my leg. She was sitting there, trying not to grab my hand and put it there. SO much better than my leg. Something that meant so much more.

She looked into my eyes. Silently asking permission. If I could spend every day of my existence like this, I would. I nodded. Bella leaned forward and pressed her swollen lips to mine.

When we broke apart she laid her forehead on mine. "I've got to shower... Okay?" She smirked. I smiled widely. I grabbed her in my arms. Slinging her over my back. Feeling her nipples trail down my back, involuntarily shivering. I locked my door and quickly turned on the hot water in the shower.

I set Bella down. Looking at her. Looking for anything that had happened. I didn't see anything, so I set my hands on her hips. Nestling my head in her neck. Waiting for her reaction. She smiled and leaned into my chest.

The water was hot, I could see the steam. I grabbed Bella and set her in the shower. Settling myself against the wall opposite to watch her.

I loved watching Bella shower, she was so beautiful with the water cascading down her body, she called me an angel. I learned to love the way she cleaned her body. The way her hair fell over her shoulders. How she would put her face into the water, elongating her already luscious neck. How she was so elegant as she washed herself off. Bella was done all too soon. I grabbed her a towel and kissed her. Telling her I would be back quickly.

I ran downstairs and got her breakfast. Some fruit and a glass of orange juice. Carlisle stopped me as I ran past his office. The speed of sound seemed to be too slow today.

"Edward? A moment?" _Is everything alright with Bella? You guys had a long night... _He smiled at me very fatherly as I sat across from him in the leather chair. I smiled widely.

"Yes. We're fine." I allowed. _Are you sure? Is Bella okay? I smelled... _I tuned out of his thoughts then. I didn't want to hear about his experience smelling my girlfriend.

"We're fine." I repeated firmly. _You can talk to me anytime... You know that? Right? _I nodded. I understood.

I took off again. Opening my door slowly. There stood Bella. Clothed. I growled.

Bella ran to me and wrapped her arms around me, I immediately did the same. "Edward." She didn't need to say anything else. That one word made my heart soar.

"Hm?" I asked.

Her stomach growled. I showed Bella the food, watching her face light up. Bella grabbed the food, pecked my lips, and sat on the couch.

She grabbed a strawberry... Oh shoot... I couldn't sit next to her when she did this... It was too much reminder... Bella ate quickly and we were ready to go. We missed all of Government and the teachers would be curious, but I didn't care. We ran to Reading and just barely made it... All this was insignificant to what happened at lunch though.

Mike was already mad. The moment he saw how Bella and I were touching each other differently his heart sunk as far as his tiny manhood. _What the HECK? Cullen has his hands all over Bella... And she seems happy about this... Ew... He slid his hand under her shirt... Bella is relaxed... NO. SHES NOT. _

"... And then, I asked about the new Chanel bag and do you know what that lady said?" Alice was retelling the story of the women who'd asked her about how she was going to pay for a four hundred dollar Chanel bag, I pulled Bella into my lap. Growling at Mike's back. Drawing Jasper's attention. _**Edward?**_

I caught his sight and explained the situation slowly, in a voice so low Bella didn't have a chance of hearing. Jasper looked at me and asked the sentence I dreaded.

_**What do we do? **_

**If you love Jasper, review!!! If you hate Jasper, REVIEW!!! I don't care!!! REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am dedicating this to an individual who has reviewed all of my stories and seems to like them all... luvthesebooks. I owe you a lot of thanks. And I agree: GO CARLISLE! Ah... The plot is going to begin.. After a little fun... **

School passed in a slow, tense blur. Bella knew and was mad... I was trying to make her see my side of the argument. Bella was still uncomfortable and swollen. I was still itching to take her clothes off. This stunk.

As of right now, Bella was at my house for the weekend. Hanging with Alice. Making it a point to avoid me, I was heading to get her right know.

I knocked fearfully on Alice's door. "Yes Edward?" Came her soprano pixie voice.

I opened my mouth and cleared my throat... Opened it again. Nothing. I had to see her. Hold her. Touch her. I opened the door quickly and was met with two pairs of searching eyes. I ran my hand through my hair. There she was. Bella. Her beautiful head downcast. "Bella?" My voice shocked me. It was small and ragged. No where near the beautiful silk Bella loved.

She was still looking down. "Yes?" Her voice though... It was the finest I had ever heard. I couldn't take it. Too fast for Bella's eyes, I ran to her, and had her in my arms. I cradled her against my chest as I moved my desperate lips to hers. Meeting with fervor. I ran my hands down her sides and caressed her thighs. She kissed me back just as hungrily.

As we broke apart, Alice chuckled. Holding open the door she snorted. "Have fun kids." She laughed. I nodded. We would. I kissed her neck as Alice called out some very promising words. "Charlie wants you to stay the night..." I saw the look on Bella's face that told me everything. She would stay.

Bella ran her warm fingers across my lip as I set her on the bed. Her eyes were warm and forgiving. "Why wouldn't you tell me?" She whispered.

I shrugged though I knew perfectly why. It would have scared her. I wanted her to have fun and have _me..._ I knew sometimes I wasn't enough, but... MIKE NEWTON?

"You know..." She started. I looked at her easily reading the blush. And Alice's reciting the Bible over and over.

I cocked my eyebrows, now curious. "Hm?" I asked quickly.

She frowned at me. "Nope. If you tell me, I'll tell you." She allowed. I reached for the zipper of her pants. She was faster and already had it covered.

I tried to move her fingers. "No! Edward. Tell me. Then I'll do whatever you want." She was firm. Darn. She really did want to know.

"I didn't want you to be scared.. I just wanted to make you happy..." I murmured. She wouldn't doubt me. She couldn't. The sincerity burning in my eyes was enough... She would see.

I slowly kissed her. Watching the indecision fade with my lips. "Okay... I believe you." She added. I grinned.

"Am I forgiven?" She smacked my arm lightly making us break out into laughter.

"Yes." She answered. I pulled her into my lap. Carefully setting her midsection by my hand. Already feeling her eagerness. "Bella..." I murmured down her neck. Bella shivered slowly.

She turned towards me setting her throbbing clit on my hand. "Yes?" Bella asked innocently. I carefully touched her through the sweats. Bella hissed through her teeth. "So..." She said carefully throwing off her sweater. "What are we doing tonight?" Underneath her sweater was... Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just her perfect breasts. Perched and ready. I slid my hand under her sweats waiting to also find nothing.

I slid my hand easily under her clit, so I had my arm totally pressing against her throbbing middle. Bella moaned and stood. She locked the door to my bedroom. Then she walked over to the bed again. This time dropping her sweats. I looked on. Totally helpless as Bella locked me in her snake's cage.

Bella walked to me now. Slowly and unsure, but so seductive. Her breasts were tight against her skin. I threw off my shirt, standing, giving her permission.

Bella walked to the bed and faced. "What ever you want." She murmured. Though I knew she already knew _exactly what I wanted. _Bella laid down on the bed Spreading her legs wide, exposing my largest weakness. First I just stared, there was nothing else in my power to do. Then I acted.

She was ready and I was horny. I walked carefully over to her, already smelling her arousal. She shifted to face me, slightly closing her legs. I growled.

Sitting next to her, fragile naked form, I snaked my arm around her waist. Bella obliged crawling into my lap. I needed to touch her, so I did. I let my cold fingers gently stray lower and lower, towards her hotter and hotter arousal. I touched her clit quickly at first, feeling the instant relief, then I pulled back the skin, exposing her clit fully.

I stroked her slowly, gently. Timing her release, waiting to drink her again. Waiting to try something new. I hadn't entered her again since our first time. I wondered if my fingers would have the same effect... I watched as Bella's head rolled back, exposing her neck. I put my fingers up to her neck, lighter than a moth's wing. Bringing them downward along with my other hand. I let my second hand stop on her left breast, letting my thumb circle her already aroused nipple.

I was happy. If heaven had to be offered in a simple gift, Bella would be heaven. I was ready and Bella was close. I slid my fingers under her. Searching. Upon finding my target I let my fingers enter her. She gasped and fell back onto the bed. Her breaths were short and labored. She closed her eyes. Attempting to draw a deep breath.

"Edward?" It was Carlisle's voice that notified me. Bella sat up abruptly and searched frantically for a blanket. Upon finding one she wrapped herself up, and seated herself in my lap.

I was mad, Bella had been close. Though I was extremely content to just have her sit in my lap. "Come in." I said in as civil a voice as I could muster.

Carlisle opened the door slowly, standing in the doorway. Slowly he surveyed the scene in front of him. Bella naked and aroused, on my lap. Me, stroking her back under the blanket, my bed ruined and messy. And the smell... Bella. He smirked and thought some very un-Carlisle like thoughts.

"We' re having a family meeting." He said aloud. _Its about Mike, _headded mentally, causing me to shudder.

Bella knew something was up. Carlisle's eyes were black. Not his normal black either. They were _pitch _black. The last time Carlisle's eyes were this black was when I'd been terrible to Esme, right after she was changed. I hung my head embarrassed at the memory.

"We'll be coming." Bella whispered. Carlisle looked shocked at her answer, immediately, thinking we'd be too busy. I nodded, confirming. Shutting the door, Carlisle gave me one more meaningful look.

Bella turned toward me. "So... Its about Mike. Huh?" It wasn't a question... More a statement of fact. I nodded glumly, sad. "Its okay." She reassured me quickly. I hugged her to me tightly.

"Promise me Bella." I whispered desperately. Bella looked puzzled. "Promise me. You'll let _us_ take care of Mike." I applied heavy emphasis to the "us" part. Us. The non-breakable people.

Bella looked sad. "Then you promise me." What was with the compromises? I nodded and opened my stupid mouth quickly. Without thinking. "Anything." I vowed quickly.

Bella had silent, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't get hurt... Don't let anybody get hurt..." She cried quietly. I nodded quickly, looking to reassure her. Bella looked up at me and nodded, her brown eyes burning holes into me. I touched her cheek. Feeling the warmth. Savoring the warmth that would soon vanish... Just like her humanity.

Kissing her quickly, I picked her up. Looking to waste no more time. I could "hear" my family's serious (yes, even Emmett) thoughts. Alice's were the most disturbing to me. It was Mike alright... He had her. He got Bella. Bella was on the bed, crying as Mike grinding unforgivably into her hips. I squeezed her tighter to my rock hard chest. Watching her the whole way down, she was so comfortable in my rock hard chest, I always wondered. How and Why. She loved me, yes. I loved her, yes. But Charlie just couldn't accept this... It frustrated me to no end.

"Hello." I was trying to be composed on the outside, though feeling so broken on the inside. I was greeted warmly by all. Sitting in the warm leather recliner with Bella, I addressed the rest of them. "Whats going on?" I growled.

Esme was the first to speak, she was the voice of sanity and reason. I'd never known feelings like this. I would do anything for Bella. "Edward, please! Be calm. We have this under control..."

"Dude! Vampires. Remember?" Emmett the ever helpful.

Alice nodded her consent. Carlisle was all business. "Alice? I trust Edward's seen the vision?" Bella stopped stroking my face abruptly, her heart starting to beat like crazy. I consoled her quickly, worried about her health.

"Sh..He isn't going to get you... I'm here. I love you..." I whispered urgently, bending down gently to kiss her lips.

She was crying again, as Jasper tried to get her emotions in check. "I... K-know... I love you too..." She whispered. I stroked her cheek, longing to make all the bad in the world disappear for her. Bella nodded and murmured a quick sorry.

"He did... I saw him grip Bella harder..." Alice mumbled. Suddenly, Alice went stick still, having a vision, letting me see the vision. I inhaled sharply. Mike. With helpers.

"Edward?" Jasper asked quickly. I had a feeling fear was radiating off of me like the sun radiated warmth.

"Yes?" My voice was low and ragged... Drawing Bella's attention quickly. Her heart picked up again and her hands balled into fists.

"Edward?" She asked her voice shaking as much as her body. I lifted her from lying down, sitting her face closer to my face. Lying my head on her hair and breathing deeply. Trying to calm the animal instincts that threatened to explode.

"Bella?" I whispered to her.

She looked me in the eyes and for the first time I saw it. The true deep fear... That explained it. She wouldn't let me touch her there, because Mike had. I growled deeply. Ready to rip out the vermin's and send Jasper on him.

"Hes at Charlie's..." Alice whispered drawing everybody's attention.

"What?!" Emmett was out of his chair in a second. Quickly followed by Jasper and Carlisle. They did love her..

"Go." I growled quickly." Protect Charlie. Bring Mike," I spat the word as if saying it could harm Bella.

"Here." Rosalie grinned maliciously. I was in no place to reject their ideas. Bella was now truly and terribly scared. I knew we needed to talk. AS if reading my mind Esme caught my eye. _Edward go talk to her... You have things to talk about... We got it under control. _

Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle were gone, guarding Charlie's house.

I picked up Bella and brought her to my room. I set her on the bed, watching as she unwrapped herslef and settled her small naked form on my chest.

"Is that why Bella?" I asked quietly.

**What will Bella say? Review to find out** __


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't have one specific person to dedicate this to... So I'll dedicate this one to my editor, and the best friend anybody could ever have. Thanks. FYI: If I haven't made this clear (I'm so sorry) but, Mike almost already got Bella, the Cullen's got there just in time... Okay?**

There was something very disturbing about how she wouldn't meet my gaze. "Yes." She whispered. I could feel the tears, running fast and silent down her face. I carefully turned her chin to me. Looking into her deep brown pools of love, she truly was scared.

"_You are mine, and he will never take you from me. I love you, Bella." _I whispered fiercely, watching as Bella's face eased.

Bella reached up one small warm hand and placed it under my chin. Slowly trailing t over my throat and down my chest. I sat still. Pleased to just let her touch me. Bella shifted her weight, lying on her stomach and placing her head on her hands. She was closer to my face now. These were the times I would treasure, just like Bella.

Bella looked thoughtful for some time. When she met my gaze her eyes had yet again transformed, this time to fear.

Quickly, I wrapped my arms around Bella and cradled her to my chest. Feeling her relax slightly. "He wants Charlie, Edward." She whispered between the heaving gasps that had become her breaths.

"I know. I know." I whispered quickly. Esme knocked on the door, her thoughts mirroring her concern. _Edward? Please. Tell me shes alright... _Esme's thoughts were scary to me. What if Bella was never alright? What if we never had a physical relationship again?

"You can come in." I murmured. I wrapped Bella in a black, fleece blanket and set her on the bed next to me. Her eyes silently pleading with me. I couldn't take that look. That "this is whats happening" look. The "look, Mike is mad and will always be mad look..." They scared me, so I picked her back up. Laying a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Esme walked in. Acting cool, calm, and collected, her thoughts mirroring her internal struggle. She took a seat on the couch and met my gaze. _Should she talk to Rosalie? I mean, you know_-.

I shook my head quickly in regards to her question. I wanted to show Bella how much I cared. Esme looked at me. Shock and fear, showing in her face. "Bella?" Her voice was soft and motherly.

Bella's brown eyes were red and puffy. She turned her head towards Esme. Seemingly not knowing what to say, Esme said four words, I don't know if they made a difference. "Have faith in Edward." She whispered. Esme brushed back Bella's matted hair and kissed her forehead. Leaving soon after.

I honestly didn't know what to do, so I held her. I held her close. I held her for dear life. Truly, wishing for Charlie to be okay. I didn't know what she would do without him, _Bella _didn't know what she could do without him.

So, I held her. Willing whatever God was out there, to forgive me. It was a weird time to ask for repentance, but I couldn't think otherwise. I needed this. This was essential. I needed to stop this nightmare now. There was no other way, or answer.

I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of guilt... The nagging voice in the back of my head that kept saying_ "this is all your fault Edward... You're selfish . You couldn't leave and you're weak..._" I wanted more than anything for Bella to be okay... Small miracles had weird ways of surprising you...

Bella wrapped the blanket tightly to herself, and carefully walked to the window... She was gazing out into the forest... "I want to trust you..." She whispered. It was barely a whisper and I barely heard it. But when I did, my stomach did a back flip.

"What?" I was clearly in blatant disbelief... Why couldn't she trust me?

Bella turned to me, her eyes downcast. "I want to trust you." She said again. I got up. Causing Bella to pay attention to me. I walked to her and held out my hand, wanting her to take it. She did... Cautiously.

"Bella?" I murmured. Working to make my eyes un- hypnotic, I wanted her to believe... Not be dazzled. She met my gaze slowly. Allowing her eyes to stray to my unbuttoned, black shirt. I ran my hand through my tussled, bronze hair. "I love you..." I started. I was so new at this, I didn't know what to say, so I spoke my mind. I took a deep breath... And another. Then I started talking as Bella rubbed small, circles into my palm with her thumb. "I know you love me... Even though I'm a monster... You don't have to... I promise. If this isn't what you want, I don't want this either... All I ever want is for you to be happy... _I would never hurt you. Never Bella._" I whispered. Bella looked at me, dropping my hand.

Scaring me. She turned around, so her back was to me. "I know." She murmured. Then, my small miracle, she looked at me. Met my gaze and smiled. Actually smiled.

Running to me, she threw her arms around my neck and passionately, crushed her lips to mine. I happily kissed her back, my dormant heart soaring. Until...

"What Emmett?" I asked breathlessly.

He walked in, and seated himself on the couch. Gesturing to the messy bed with a raised eyebrow. "I save a life. You two have... a little fun..." Emmett muttered in disbelief. Bella blushed and wrapped her arms around my torso. I picked her up, and sat us on the middle of the bed.

"So he was there?" Bella asked in a small voice. Emmett laughed.

He cleared his throat and called for the two others. Carlisle and Jasper, both wordlessly seated themselves on the couch.

"No. Bella, he wasn't there." Jasper responded quickly. Probably hearing Bella's heart beat erratically. I silently buried my nose in her neck, inhaling deeply. Savoring her natural perfume.

"Thank you. Carlisle. Jasper. Emmett." She spoke playfully to Emmett. I wondered when she was going to continue. "I am so sorry... I know Mike is none of your problems... So I know this was unnecessary.. Thanks for helping..." Bella whispered. "Thank Esme too, please." She added quietly. Carlisle got up, kissed Bella forehead and left, promising he would. Emmett ruffled Bella's hair, told us "to use protection" and also left. Jasper was last. He quietly said he was glad to help and also left. Leaving us alone.

"Hm..." I exhaled slowly. Skimming my nose down her collarbone, and slightly under the blanket. Bella playfully

swatted at me nose, yawning. "You need sleep..." I added.

Bella pulled her body off of mine, and laid down, lowering the blanket, just past her shoulders and breasts, allowing my nose access.

I happily set my nose between her breasts, already knowing this would make her shiver. She did. It was a shiver of pure, shocking pleasure. I placed a kiss there, feeling Bella's heart as I set my head on her breast. . I don't know how long we laid like that, I was content to listen and just be with her. Bella was content to just let me listen and occasionally skim my nose up her neck. Eventually, I noticed my clock, knowing it would be way past the last time I checked. It read eleven thirty. "Bella?" I whispered against her intoxicating throat. I'd let my nose wander, this was my favorite activity.

"Edward..." She sighed as my nose reached its destination. Her nose. I supported myself with my arms and just barely let my nose touch hers. "Can I have a kiss goodnight?" She asked slightly coloring. I was always happy to oblige with that wish, so I set my lips on hers.

Only when her breath was ragged did I pull away. Bella pulled the blanket away from her side, allowing my skin to touch her unnaturally warm one. I laid there. Next to Bella.

In heaven. Smack in the middle of hell.

**YAY! Another chapter! Well... Now you know... Edward is torn... What will he do??? Review then I'LL tell ya... **


	5. Chapter 5

**The internal struggle begins... I want to again, dedicate this chapter. As weird as this is, I want to dedicate this chapter, to the guy, I dumped. I was truly oblivious of what I had, and I still wish I hadn't made this HUGE mistake. I am dedicating this one to Dustin. **

Bella woke up slowly, not that I pushed her. She was clearly still troubled, and as it was Monday, we had school. She laid for some immeasurable time, still, quiet. Thinking. I didn't touch her. Just occasionally brushing back her hair.

"Edward?" She asked at last. I looked at her face, not prepared for the mischievous smile.

I wasn't promising her anything, though I would definitely play along. "Bella?" I asked playfully. She rolled on top of me. Losing the blanket and applying pressure, where it was hardest to think.

She stretched her hand down. Touching me. I shivered, not cold, but very hot for a vampire. "Bella... Don't." I reached down to grab her hand, trying to make her stop... She wouldn't.

Instead of stopping, she reached her warm hands under my shirt. Unbuttoning the small, white buttons with very sure fingers, for Bella. Little did my Bella know, but two could_ definitely_ play at this game.

I allowed my hands to stray. Past her breasts, down her hips, over the back of her legs. Letting myself give in to the pleasure. My hands found there way back up. To her perched and totally aroused nipples. I let my thumbs find a rhythm of their own, allowing Bella to give in to _her_ pleasure. She did. By pleasuring me.

Her small, very capable hands were rubbing my chest, following her full, cherry lips. I let my will crumble. To dust. It was pointless. And I was weak, especially when her lips were doing that. My hands had stopped . I couldn't think. Bella allowed her hands to go under my pants. Speaking of which...

Bella met my gaze. Her eyebrows arched in playful curiosity. "Mr. Cullen!" She playfully scolded me. She slipped her hand under my boxers, laying it across the burning flesh that had become my arousal. I arched my back, totally unprepared for the wave of pleasure that washed over me. "Oh Bella..." That was all I got out.

Bella wrapped her fingers around me.

This time, her eyes were pleading with me. "Please Edward..." She whispered.

I nodded. Not thinking. She was doing this pout thing. I was ready. I ripped my pants of and Bella slipped off the boxers.

She settled her self on top of me. Desperately going for my lips, colliding with a vigor and love, I'd never known. Bella broke apart from me, and settled herself on my stomach. She slithered lower, and lower, and then... "Bella..." I moaned.

The ecstasy was pure and unadulterated. More than any form I'd ever felt before. Better than blood and lust and kisses... Better than _anything._ I waited as Bella went up and down on my erection. I moaned and hissed. Bella moaned and started grinding harder. I figured she must be close.

I let Bella go first. Knowing this pleasure would rival everything. Everything that I loved and cherished. As soon as she came, I did the same, no longer being able to hold back.

The explosion of stars and the fire and ice, was amazing. She was hotter than usual, as she collapsed on my chest. I smiled, again, knowing.

_You did this. You, Edward Cullen, are no longer complete without this... Wonderful, beautiful, angelic, woman by your side_. That was the truth though.

_**You done? We have school in an hour... Bella needs to get dressed... **_

Alice's power... Sometimes I loved that power more than life itself... Other times, I wanted her to just... Not see things.. Like Bella and I... Getting intimate.. That was a little creepy...

Alice was very practiced though. Alice could stop her visions, if she wanted to. It was a unusual power... To be able to stop your... _Gift._ Sometimes, I truly, thought about this... What if I could do this... Just stop. Stop the voices and the complaints. Stop the chaos and the ramblings... _Just stop. _

"Bella? Love?" I whispered kissing her hair. She looked up at me, humor deep in her eyes.

She cocked her head to the side. "Yes?" She asked.

"We've got school... Would you like to shower?" I asked. Bella nodded and pecked my lips. Lightly tracing them with her finger, before she removed herself from me. I whimpered slightly at the loss of warm. Not to worry. Bella threw the blanket over me and went to the bathroom. Not bothering to close the door, she turned on the water.

I watched her shower, and get dressed. Then I did the same as she brushed her hair.

The water was nice. It cleared my mind. A lot. I needed this before I went downstairs to face my eager siblings with Bella... I knew I could do it though... It was cliché, but I had Bella, and that was enough... Enough for forever.

When Bella was done brushing her hair, and I was dressed, I met her outside on the couch. As she was listening to the new Life house song, "First time". It was a relatively good song, it held a meaning unlike any other for us.

This was the first time... For both of us. I stood in the door frame, watching Bella listen and smile. She was so beautiful... Just the way she carried herself as she walked.

I don't think she knew, but the first time I touched her, I didn't go to my next class. I went outside to the Volvo, and stared at my hand... Imagining. Bella's there. Her warm, breakable hand, inside my cold, stone, unbreakable one. It was what I'd wanted... More than _anything. _

Her to look at me and say... Say "I love you," and not care... About her family, or mine, or the world. I wanted her to love me, for me... Not for what she thought I was.

She did. I was in love. Deeply and irrevocably... We were one of the finest examples of a fairy tale... The villain gets the girl, they live happily ever after... That was the problem though. I wanted to be the good guy, I wanted...

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly.

I smiled at her. Trying to clear the troubled look on my face.

She walked to me. Her hips swaying slowly, her neck, long and beautiful, her hair and face... "Could we go downstairs?" Bella asked. I nodded, if I were human I would be hungry too. But at the time, I was very hungry... Just not like that... As soon as I opened my door, I knew.

Something was wrong. Something wasn't right.

_Edward? Hes got the werewolves... _

Alice frenzied thoughts reached me first. I growled. Loud and feral. Knowing the consequences.

Bella immediately, also, knew something was wrong. She wrapped her hands around my neck and whispered silently, exactly what I would never tell her.

" Hes got Jake's help... Doesn't he?"

**A cliffhanger! Geez. I'm sorry. School stinks and my social studies teacher is... WEIRD.. Anyway... REVIEW!! PRETTY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am making another dedication, this one to Jake haters... Well, I don't HATE him... I hate that I can't hate him... So... Anybody else? If you answered "yes" this is for you...**

I wrapped my arms around her waist. Shielding her. "Esme. Carlisle. Rosalie. Emmett. Alice. Jasper?" I asked quickly.

Bella watched with growing fear and realization, as the rest of my family assembled in front of me. Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were the calmest. Rosalie and Emmett the most ready to shred some throats, Alice was the least calm. She loved Bella the most... She'd taken an immediate liking to her, and Bella the same.

"Edward? Can I go talk to him?" Bella looked up at me, her eyes silently pleading. I shook my head quickly. Not now. I needed her here, by my side. Safe. Bella looked sad, but I knew she understood. The beasts were dangerous and feral, she wasn't leaving my side.

"We have an idea Edward." Jasper said quietly. I nodded, reading it from his thoughts. _ Shes panicking. Really. Its rolling off of her __**in waves. **_

I looked down at Bella. Listening to the tell tale racing of her heart. I hugged her closer to me still, wanting to feel her relax, but knowing that was a very vain hope. "Its okay." She whispered against the fabric of my shirt. Bella had her head buried in my shirt, her neck in one of the pools where my collarbone was. I sighed content, but preparing for the worst.

"Edward? We have to fight. This has to stop. That dumb dog can't be following us... It isn't right." Jasper spoke softly, so as to not be heard by the filthy half breeds. Alice, at his side, had gone stiff, and paler. Having a vision. She didn't block her mind so I saw it.

_It was Black and I. We were fighting... Over Bella. I was saying I couldn't live without her, Jacob was using his mind, showing her. Showing the black age from when I'd left, knowing it would hurt the most., I grimaced. _

_Proving my weakness. The anger was boiling in me, threatening to explode, so I walked away. Jacob pounced on Alice, so Jasper came, he got Jake... _

_I could see his mouth fill with venom and hear the rapid thirst in his thoughts..._

Alice came back with a jolt. I was petrified. How? Why? Bella was looking at my face, judging my reaction and trying to monitor hers.

"Edward? Can we go now?" Emmett whined like a child, I grimaced and nodded. Following the plan.

Bella wrapped her small, fragile warm hand, around my large, trembling cold one. I needed to tell her. As my family left, I pulled Bella onto the loveseat, preparing for the tears.

"Bella?" I murmured, running my fingers through my untidy, bronze hair.

She looked at me, those large, gorgeous brown eyes pleading with me, messing with my resolve. I had to tell her. I let my hand go up to cup her face, noticing the immediate effect. She relaxed into my hand, placing one of hers over mine, to keep it there.

"Alice had a vision..." I spoke slowly, ill at ease. Bella nodded serenely. Stroking my hand with her thumb, her eyes closed. "About Jake..." I whispered even softer. Bella's shot open as if I'd hurt her. Tears were already streaming down her cheeks. "Tell me." She commanded. Her voice was small, and unsure but I was helpless.

I looked at the floor. At the ceiling, at the piano, at our hands, intertwined. Anywhere, but at her. "Bella?

Jakes... Going to... Die..." I whispered slowly, unwillingly, letting it sink in.

Bella's eyes were wide and scared... More scared than an vampire could have possibly made them. She looked into my topaz eyes... Searching for the lie.. The humor. "The future isn't set in stone." She whispered. It sounded more like a feeble attempt to reassure herself.

It was one of the clearest visions Alice had ever had, and it had been set in stone. I grimaced. "No. Its n-"

The sound of a mangled wolf howl interrupted me, my head shot up at Jasper's frenzied thoughts. _What have I done... Bella will never forgive me... She loved him. I killed the mutt. Edward..._

**I love cliff hangers... Don't you??? Anyway, if you liked this story, but are looking for something else to read check out "Dirty Dancing..." THANKS FOR READING!!! Review!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I cannot end Bella and Jacob, on a bad foot, this goes out to the Jacob lovers!**

"NO!" Bella was off my lap and out the door quickly. I followed her, not bothering to stop her, she needed this.

Bella stopped when she saw Jake, his leg was mangled and his heart was barely beating. "Oh god..." Her hands flitted briefly over Jacob, coming to rest on his face. She stroked it lovingly before she broke down.

"Jake! I'm so sorry..." She whispered helplessly. Jasper was at my side in a moment, his thoughts piercing me like a knife.

_What have I done Edward? She loves him... A lot. Its killing her. She feels helpless and scared... And... She needs you to be there for her... _

I caught Jasper's eyes and shook my head. _Nothing, _I didn't know what Jasper could do. Jasper looked at Bella and then at me, then at Alice, her face wore a mask of misery.

Alice was fighting a raging internal battle. One side of her, wanted to scold Jasper. To point out his faults, though she knew this would tear him up, worse than a rejection. The other side? That side wanted to hold him, stroke his hair and tell him it was all going to be alright..

Jasper walked slowly to Alice, judging her emotions. Scared of a rejection. He stood about a yard from Alice and waited... Alice threw herself at him, crushing her lips to his, whispering that it was ll alright.

Jake was barely holding on. Bella was sobbing. Large, racking sobs... They shook her entire frame as Jake was tore apart by his internal agony. "Bell." He huffed out her name, as she cradled his face in her hands. "Bella... I love... you..." He whispered. The conviction was strong in his voice... And in his mind, he was watching her. Attempting to wipe away the tears as they fell, though his body wouldn't let him. "I love you too." Bella murmured.

Bella looked into his eyes. Seeing the desperation as an eternal night closed around him, she kissed him. Long and passionate, knowing the love would show through the kiss, he kissed her back as his heart gave out.

When he pulled away, his eyes betrayed his love for her. He caught my eye, and showed me his mind, his last thought was this: _Take care of her for me... Love her like I never could... Edward. _

I smiled at him, showing him the acceptance. He smiled back, weak and broken, but a smile. His heart was slowed to an impossible fraction of tis original youth. "Bye... Bells..." He murmured.

"Jake. I love you. " She whispered. Jake didn't say anything. He couldn't. He was gone, lost to the oblivion of bitter darkness that was an eternal night.

Bella broke down. Huge. Unforgiving sobs. Nothing but the heartbreaking sobs.

Time had stopped and my world had ceased to exist. All the existed was Bella. Her small, frame being wracked by the terrible sobs, and my dormant heart. For the first time in a hundred years, I felt as if I had a heart. It was sputtering and trying to pick up rhythm... It wanted to stop the sobs, and hold Bella close. Forget about the mortal enemy thing and hold her close. My heart won.

I raced to Bella and knelt beside her. "Bella?" I whispered soothingly. Her brown eyes! They were fighting with my heart, and playing with my lungs.

The large brown pools of love were swollen and red.

"Bella?" She needed no more invitation. She crawled into my waiting arms, burying her head in my shirt.

Sobbing endlessly... Scaring me senseless.

I didn't know what to do... So I held her. Wishing to make the bad in the world disappear, wishing to bring back the wolf. Wishing to give Jasper a reassurance.

"Edward! Is she..." Esme trailed off, as I tried to walk us upstairs.

I shook my head, smiling grimly. "She not okay." I whispered. Way too low for Bella.

Esme nodded and grimaced helplessly. She shook her head and hugged Bella and I close to her. Kissing my head, she addressed Bella. "You're welcome here... As long as it takes."

Bella nodded. Trudging slowly up the stairs, I heard Jasper's thoughts.

_Please let her be okay. Please. OH GOD, please. She doesn't deserve this, her and Edward... They deserve more than this... ALICE deserves more than this... _

I shuddered involuntarily. Don't leave her Jasper. Its stupid, and naïve, and you'll feel even more stupid after she takes you back.

I brought Bella and I to the couch, and sank slowly to the comforting leather.

I let Bella cry, knowing this was a process. She had to cry, until she felt like she had nothing to give Jacob.

Bella felt as if she'd neglected Jacob. I couldn't let her think that. I wouldn't.

So I held her.

**YA! Bella and Jake ended nicely... I'm sorry. I know this would never actually happen, but it makes a good plot. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is going to be one of the most uncomplicated, sweet, mushy, romantic, fluffy chapters in the story. I _know _some of these things would never happen, but it sweet and romantic and Edward and Bella all the way. So, I dedicate this to the Heroes cast of Peter and Simone, who showed us nothing is too romantic. **

Inspiration had come to me at about six thirty. Bella had been sleeping for a good, solid ten hours and I was a little worried.

Bella's sobs had stopped long before then, though she didn't totally stop crying. She'd sniffled for a couple of hours as she stared out the window in my room, thinking about Jake and life... I'd just held her. Scared of setting her down. Scared of seeing her so venerable, scared of seeing her fragile shell crack. Scared of seeing her cry again. I knew she felt bad about letting me see her cry for Jake, but honestly, this was what I was here for. I was here to support her, and show her that love had no boundaries. I'd hold her for as long as she wanted, as long as she needed, I'd hold her forever. I loved her.

She'd fallen asleep in my arms, her shirt soaked with the salt water. I'd carefully changed her into a dark blue shirt of mine, watching as the familiar scent blanketed her, and calmed her. I relished it. It was the most peaceful she'd looked all day. Keeping my promises, I'd laid with her all night... Well, until six thirty. Then, I'd found myself at the piano.

Thats where I was now, at the piano. Sitting on the familiar leather bench, and resting my head in my hands. I heard Jasper come up behind me, hesitantly he put his hand on my shoulder. "Edward?" He murmured.

I met his anxious, golden gaze, and tried to smile. It was a weak attempt, and he saw through it. "Hm?" I asked just as quietly.

Jasper was clearly ashamed about what he'd done. How easily his instincts had overthrown his mind. "I'm so sorry." I couldn't doubt the sincerity in his eyes. I nodded and smiled. Definitely making a better attempt.

I stood, and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Its okay... I know you didn't mean it... At all.." I'd been bombarded by Jasper's repentant thoughts all day and night.

_Alice is... mad... Could you play her favorite?? _

I nodded, quickly reseating myself on the bench, listening for Alice's approach at the balcony.

The opening chords were pretty and reminded Jasper of Alice on many levels.

_A beautiful and blinding morning_

_The world outside begins to breathe_

_See clouds arriving without warning_

_I need you here to shelter me_

Alice. I heard her approach. Her footsteps small, and scared. She appeared at the balcony, watching Jasper. It was rare that Jasper ever sang, but when he did it was Alice's favorite. Jasper's voice was like Josh Groban's in many ways.

_And I know that only time will tell us how_

_To carry on without each other_

_So keep me awake to memorize you_

_Give me more time to feel this way_

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I can have you next to me today_

_If I could make these moments endless_

_If I could stop the winds of change_

_If we could just keep our eyes wide open_

_Then everything would stay the same_

Everyone was here now. Rosalie and Emmett making out furiously on the couch, Carlisle and Esme holding each other and swaying to the music. And Alice. The most important to him. Walking down the stairs, her eyes glistening as she got over to Jasper. And Bella.

Bella stood at the top of the stairs, her eyes glistening as the meaning of the song sunk in. She had her arms wrapped around her middle, holding herself in, as she descended the stairs and sat herself next to me on the piano bench.

Jasper's voice kept weaving through the music, an octave deeper, but so much smoother. It was as if his voice was complicatedly weaving a story and showing Alice the true meaning in this song.

_And I know that only time will tell me how_

_We'll carry on without each other_

_So keep me awake for every moment_

_Give us more time to be this way_

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I can have you next to me today_

_We'll let tomorrow wait, your here, right now, with me_

_All my fears just fall away, when you are all I see_

_We can't stay like this forever_

_But I have you here today_

_And I will remember_

_Oh I will remember_

_Remember all the love we shared today_

The song ended, as Alice wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck, and crushed her hungry lips to his. They both simultaneously thought the exact same thing: _Thanks. _That meant a lot to them, I knew. So, I smiled at them, as I met Bella's curious gaze.

She leaned up, her lips searching along my jaw, my neck. I tilted my head back, allowing her to reach all my cold neck with her warm lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and crushed her greedy lips to mine. I didn't care that she was breaking boundaries, or my family was in the room, I took off.

We were in my room in a second, never breaking the kiss as Bella leaned her head back. Allowing my curious lips to explore her gorgeous neck. Bella's small hands had my shirt off in a second, her lips exploring my chest, as I tried desperately to find the will to say "no." I had none. I ripped off the shirt of mine Bella was wearing as fast as I could. Letting my hands find their own way to her breasts, knowing immediately as soon as I'd found them, she moaned. Loud.

"Edward?" Bella gasped as I slipped my fingers over her clit.

I exhaled unevenly as she slid her hand slowly over my growing erection. "Oh..." I managed to gasp out. I flipped us over, quickly. More eager, than rational at this point.

I took my hand out of her, and put my erection inside of her, hearing her moan my name. It was husky, and that much more arousing. I pumped hard, and fast, eager for the warm and the smell and the taste.

Bella had been close for awhile, but was holding on. I pumped into her quickly, and watched as her eyes closed in euphoria, and she orgasmed, I did the same.

The feeling was one, I wasn't at liberty to explain. It was.. I shivered thinking about it. It was awesome. The purest form of love.

Bella collapsed against my chest as I stroked her hair, murmuring small comforts in her ear, and kissing her neck. She lifted her herself up, and slowly planted her lips on mine. Smiling as I shivered into the kiss, knowing the effect she has on me.

When we broke apart, there was a weird expression in her eyes. She stood up quickly and turned on the jacuzzi tub. Locking the door...

**Ah. Well, that one was a good chapter I thought, it was more about Jasper but... shrugs REIVEW!!! PRETTY PLEASE! THANKS IN ADVANCE! FEEL FREE TO ASK QUESTIONS...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am dedicating this to my awesome, strong willed friend... Shes been through a lot, but shes stayed strong, and I wish I had the same strength. Katlyn, this goes out to you. I hope your cousin is alright, and I wish you could finish that poem... I don't honestly care that you wrote it at eleven at night, its an awesome poem. So, this goes out to you. Cece. **

"Bella..." I whispered softly, desperately. Trying to wash out the animal urges that threatened to explode.

Bella walked toward the jacuzzi, and seated herself in the tub, craning her neck back to get it wet. "Oh..." She whimpered slowly as the water cascaded down her hot skin. I hesitantly walked toward the tub, my hands out stretched ready to scoop her up, and take her as mine...

_Edward can't know.. he cannot know... this is.. BAD. Oh. God. Please, Edward... Oh, please. _

"Alice." I spoke in no louder a voice then I would use in regular conversation. "Bella?" I whispered to her, watching her eyes go wide with fear as I scooped her out of the water and wrapped her in a blue silk robe.

Bella's eyes were wide, her expression horrified. "Edward? Can I get dressed?" She murmured. I nodded

quickly.

I rushed into my room, throwing on the first set off clothes I found. Bella followed suit. Putting on a blue shirt of mine and her jeans. "Edward?" Alice knocked. Blocking her mind. I made the bed quickly, knowing the temptation.

"Edward?" Alice's expression was carefully guarded, just like her mind.

I sat down on the bed, taking Bella into my arms. "Please Alice." Bella begged. Her eyes silently pleading with my sister.

Alice wrapped her hands around the couch and sighed, her expression defeated. "Bella?_You're _pregnant."

My breathing stopped, a slow, knowing smile spread over my full lips as I listened to Bella's heart escalate in tempo.

"Alice?" Her voice was a faint whisper, and she was cold sweating. Bella's breathing was ragged and her heart was beating frantically. "You're serious?" Bella asked a slow, smile lighting her lips.

Alice nodded and beamed. Attacking Bella with a hug. She picked Bella up, and spun her around the room, smiling and screeching.

"Are you serious?" Carlisle was here, a large, proud smile lightly his lips.

Alice nodded quickly and gave me Bella.

Esme was next. Her face was full of a glee, I'd never seen in her face before. Bella was having a baby! I. Was. A Father. The words sunk in slowly, and the moment they did, I crushed my lips to Bella's.

Only when her breathing was ragged and my family was nervous about her health, did I pull away. "Bella! We are parents!" I whispered excitedly into her ear, trying to contain my rash excitement. I was spinning her around, watching her face glow. Waiting for Carlisle to explain.

"Can we talk in the living room?" Carlisle asked slowly, trying not to ruin my moment. I nodded. Again eager, not rational.

My family descended the stairs, together. A togetherness that I owed to Bella.

Everyone seated themselves on the assorted furniture. Carlisle and Esme, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett, just in from hunting. "What?" Emmett asked quickly. Eager for answers.

I smiled broadly at him, laughing. "Bella's having a baby!" I yelled at him.

Emmett had Bella in his arms faster than I could blink, and was running around the room, yelling and laughing and kissing her hair. "Bella! DUDE! I'm an uncle?" Her stopped and stared at Bella, a large very Emmett like smile lightly his lips.

Bella nodded, her face glowing.

Rosalie sat there. Smiling to herself, secretly very happy, she was an aunt. She had the chance to love something. Something that was her own flesh and blood, or venom rather.

Carlisle stood and addressed the room. His thoughts praising me. "Bella's pregnant." He very nearly shouted.

"Now, the question is... How?"

Emmett raised his hand, waiting for Carlisle to "call on him." "Emmett...?" Carlisle said hesitantly.

"Well," Emmett started. "When to people love each other _very much_ -"

"WHOA!" Esme shouted at him.

"Emmett..." Rosalie was rubbing her temples. "PLEASE do not tell me that you just tried to give a group of

VAMPIRES the sex talk..." She whispered slowly.

Emmett scowled at the floor. "Well... Now Edward has first hand experience." He winked at me, I frowned at the floor.

Rosalie snorted and playfully smacked Emmett.

Jasper very nearly puked.

Alice was plugging her ears, and trying not to listen. "Okay... New hypothesis." Carlisle affirmed.

"Well.. Has anybody ever tried to have... You know... _Sex_ with a human?" Jasper asked.

I looked at them all, reading their thoughts. "No." I answered.

Jasper nodded eagerly. "Okay. End of story. My point is made." He looked at Carlisle looking for a confirmation.

"I think thats right..." Carlisle answered slowly.

Bella looked at every single one of my family in turn, saving me for last. "I'm really pregnant then?" She asked slowly, a huge smile creeping onto her face.

I nodded. Bella was really pregnant.

**Bella is pregnant. The story is going to... Get way less complex now... The secrets will come out and the Cullen's will have to keep Bella safe from Charlie... This story is almost done...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm back... Well, this chapter is dedicated to those who love the whole, mindless fluff thing, thats gonna end up being this chapter... Bella and Edward have no problems in this chapter... It'll be nice. **

**This is FOUR AND A HALF MONTHS INTO BELLA'S PREGNANCY. I figures this would be easier also. SCHOOL SUCKS. **

_My child. Our child. I was a father... A dad. An example for a new life. _

The words sounded foreign as people said them to me. Congrats Edward! You're a dad! I laughed at the sheer impossibility. The baby, my existence, the fact that I was engaged, the fact the I now _lived with Bella. _

Bella had moved in a couple of months ago, due to a large problem, Charlie. He didn't believe I loved her enough, and that hurt, I'll admit it. But, I didn't know how else to prove to Charlie that I loved his daughter eternally, and irrevocably, so I settled for the verbal onslaught of his mind.

Bella was taking a shower, a long shower by the sounds of it. I didn't mind, she deserved it. Alice had been driving her nuts with room planning and names, Carlisle had pushed us to make a doctor's appointment, so tomorrow we were going for Bella's ultrasound. Never had I been happier.

The water turned off.

Esme was... worried about Bella. She thought that Jake dying had taken a huge toll on Bella, but she had no idea. It had, but she has so much more on her mind.

"Hello..." Bella waltzed out of the bathroom, high on the euphoria that had surrounded our lives lately. She was wearing a midnight blue, silk robe, nothing else. Her slightly rounded stomach was slightly exposed, making her look even more elegant. I was staring, I realized suddenly.

Staring at her legs, and the curve of her neck, and the way her hair fell on her back, and the way she placed her hand on her stomach, almost protectively, the way she was glowing. The happiness that made her glow, and happy to live, and breathe. My eyes traveled, on reflex, to her rounded stomach, it was... Beautiful. I couldn't think of another adjective to use. Grinning like a fool, I walked into the bathroom and wrapped my hands around Bella's waist, careful of the growing child in her stomach.

Bella relaxed into my arms, quickly and easily. Swinging Bella lithely into my arms, I carried her to the couch. Our thinking spot as of late.

Without thinking about it, my hand traveled under the robe to rest on Bella's stomach, our child. Bella gazed at my large hand resting there. She gingerly placed her hand on top of mine, sighing.

"Edward?" Bella looked down at my hand, seemingly thinking.

"Bella?" I asked concern coloring my tone.

Bella smiled at me, a sad kind of smile. My mind was working in overdrive, trying to place her slightly worried expression, I placed my hand on her cheek. "Tell me, love." I begged.

"What are we going to name the baby, Edward?" Bella asked, blushing.

I shrugged and exhaled sharply. Hugging Bella to my chest, I playfully brushed her robe aside.

"Edward Cullen!" She swatted at my hand, as I rubbed circles on the skin at her waist. "Thanks..." She sighed against my neck. "You scared me." I replied in explanation.

Bella laughed. A warm, repentant laugh. "Sorry." She kissed my neck.

"So..." I started. I was so plainly staring at Bella's body, if Emmett was here he would give me crap.

Bella nodded and started kissing my jaw, and neck, and cheek. "I like Anthony." She said finally. My mouth fell open, I immediately realized she was talking about my middle name.

"I..." I liked Bella. Or Marie. "I like Marie." I bantered.

Bella's eyes were the classic innocent stare, I loved it.

I made my eyes innocent and wide too.

"I like Alice... If you two are done..." Jasper laughed at our mock staring contest.

"I'm diggin' Rosalie..." Emmett yelled.

Bella shook her head, not breaking eye contact. "No... I still like Anthony." Her voice held a note of finality.

Jasper chuckled. "She's dead set..." He reassured me.

I laughed, and ruffled Bella's hair with my unoccupied hand. "I also like Edward..." She smiled. Stretching her arms above her head, exposing herself for my eyes only, though I knew Jasper wold catch my emotions going hay wire.

"Kids?" Emmett's slightly appalled tone came from the doorway. "Be careful, Edward." He winked at me, and smirked. "Don't forget to use protection... Oh wait... Alice said it was just your hand... Maybe I should ask Carlisle..." Emmett walked away, seriously going to ask Carlisle.

Jasper's eyebrows were sitting in the middle of his forehead, and Bella was blushing a bright scarlet.

I shrugged. We were engaged, and Bella deserved the release. "Jasper? Thanks." I whispered. Jasper fake saluted and left.

Bella giggled and leaned up, touching my chest. "Mr. Cullen?! Were you thinking dirty thoughts?" I nodded and grabbed Bella. Throwing us onto the bed.

I unwrapped her robe, and rested my hand on her breast. Feeling her peak.

"Very..." I licked her breast, earning a moan, "Very..." I trailed my cool hand slowly over her stomach. Lower and Lower. "Dirty." I whispered. I let my finger massage her clit.

Watching her moan and groan under my finger was... Arousing. I don't think there was any other word. I was hard, but I knew we couldn't, she was so fragile right now, and I was possibly the most hard I had ever been. God, I needed to control this, everything. My growing urge, her growing orgasm, she had to be careful. I had to make sure I did this safely, Carlisle would already scold me for not being careful later. I didn't need any more.

Bella orgasmed... Quickly. She came quickly, almost catching me by surprise... But she moaned. An animal sound, low in her throat.

She fell asleep quickly after our little.. Rendezvous. I snuggled up against her fragile, naked form for a few hours. Stroking her stomach, praying that the morning sickness went away.

"Edward?" The voice was so low and soft, Bella would never hear it. I lithely stood. Pulling the blankets around her naked form, praying she would stay warm. Following Carlisle's thoughts into his office.

His sleeves were rolled up, and his mind was wandering to Esme. "I expected you to be careful..." Carlisle murmured.

He didn't even need to look at me, the guilt was that evident in his voice. "I'm sorry... But you don't understand!" I was immediately defiant. Defending myself, and my wife.

"I do." Carlisle answered calmly. He gestured back to the chair, and I sat, growing more anxious, and frazzled.

"Edward, you must think... Now more than ever. Shes fragile, and I know you just want to make her happy, but you must use caution."

I stood, and walked to him. "Sorry... I over reacted... And you're right." Carlisle stood and patted my shoulder.

"Just be careful." Those were his parting words.

I walked back to my room slowly. Wanting to make the time move faster, wanting nine o' clock to come sooner...

The morning brought with it the strangest sense of ease... Bella was all smiles and hugs, though her facade was easy to see through.

Bella got dressed quickly, but didn't eat breakfast. As soon as we were in the Volvo, I questioned her.

I grabbed her hand as I smoothly slid out of out driveway. "Bella... I love you." I chickened out, scared of the reaction.

She turned in her seat and looked at my face critically. "You've got something to say..." She whispered.

I nodded. "You're right..." I brushed her cheek with my long, white fingers. "Sorry... I'm just nervous... Thats all."

We walked hand and hand through the doors and up to the maternity ward.

"Mr. And Mrs. Cullen?" A dreary voice called out.

I stood, holding Bella's hand tightly. She led us to a small, sterile white room. "Get ready please. A doctor will see you shortly." The mandatory.

I squeezed Bella's hand and kissed her lips roughly. "I love you." I whispered fiercely. Bella nodded, tears in her eyes.

The doctor came in and spread the blue material on Bella's stomach, watching the ultra sound monitor.

"Well..." He turned to us, a smile spread broadly across his face. "Congratulations! On your new baby boy!"

**Its a boy! YA... So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello... I just have to let all you know this chapter will be cleaner... NOT UNDIRTY... Just cleaner than others... Kinda... Sorta... Okay, THIS IS NINE MONTHS INTO BELLA'S PREGNANCY AND THEY WILL BE HAVING THE BABY! Thanks all for reading. NINE MONTHS... **

"So, about the hand condom..." Emmett had been harassing me constantly ever since... Then. I'd grown used to it, no longer slightly annoyed or agitated.

"Yes?" I asked lazily. Bella was gone. She was at Charlie's and they were heading to Jake's grave... I was worried. Jasper had felt me pacing a hole in the carpet, and Emmett was acting as the comic relief.

Emmett shrugged. "I can't find one. I've tried everything! I tried GOOGLE! And ASK! My last resource was Carlisle, and he refused to say anything..." He crossed his arms across his broad chest, and pulled his lips into a cherry pout.

"What?" I asked quickly... I'd allowed myself to relive the feeling and emotions...

His face pulled into a comical smirk. "Dude, no offense, but being a virgin? Dude, that sucks!" Emmett playfully slapped my shoulder, earning a groan from me.

"EDWARD!" Alice was in my room in a second, jumping up and down.

I stared at her... Before catching on. "Is she...?" I didn't ask, just reading her mind was enough... "Bella's going to have our baby?" My voice was climbing octaves as the feeling washed over me.

Alice shook her head. Skipping to me, and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Thanks Edward... She whispered," Jazz and I... We're gonna be the best aunt and uncle..." She met my gaze, her eyes dancing and moist. Throwing topaz shadows. "I promise... I'm gonna love that baby... I swear." I kissed her small, black head.

"Who are the god parents?" Alice looked at me skeptically, cocking her head to the side.

"Hm?"

"You haven't seen anything?"

"Nope." She answered simply, smiling. "I don't want to... Edward?" I looked at her quizzically, knowing before she said it. "She loves you... She sees nothing wrong... Even where you do... She believes in you... She_ knows _that you're going to be the best dad ever... Regardless. Someone is going to be calling you "daddy." Emmett and Jasper? They'll never have that... Love her Edward..."

I nodded. Swallowing the lump in my throat. "Thanks..." My voice was hoarse, and my hands were wrapped around Alice.

"Hey... Everybody! I'm home!" Bella.

My senses perked and I knew. Charlie was here, and Bella was helping with the carefully composed facade.

I ran to the balcony. Meeting her expectant gaze with my hungry one. Taking a deep breath, I sprinted down the stairs, throwing my arms around Bella, and cradling her to my chest. "Hello..." I smiled. Wide and goofy.

Bella touched my lips, and pointed at hers. Forming her red lips into a pout. I smiled wider, and bent to kiss her, unable to resist.

"Mmm..." Carlisle.

"Hello everybody..."

"Bella... God, I love you." I said quickly. She slipped out of my arms, standing and leaning back into my chest.

One hand stroking her stomach.

She looked troubled... "Bella... Tell me." I demanded from her neck.

"Okay... I love you... Everybody?" She spoke slightly louder, for Charlie.

She held everyone's attention. "Yes Bella?" Esme asked.

"Please sit..." Bella said quietly. "Okay... So..." She bit her lip, and her tears spilled over. "He has the best family ever, but I want him to have the best godparents ever too..."

Alice smiled widely... I hoped she hadn't told.

"First.." I knew Bella didn't enjoy the spotlight. "I want... I want everybody to have a role in this baby's life... So I'm making you all godparents..."

Esme smiled, the happiest I had ever seen her. Carlisle kissed Esme's hair, praising some higher God for Bella. Alice bounded off the couch, but Bella held up her hand. Jasper.. He had a mix of emotions. Emmett was grinning like an idiot, but Rosalie was... Worried. She thought maybe Bella would regret the decision.

"Carlisle? I want you there as the best, sweetest, most loving grandpa... Ever..." Carlisle stood and kissed Bella's cheek.

"Thank you..." He nodded, and replaced himself next to Esme.

"Emmett..." Bella spoke playfully to my bear of a brother. "I want you to love him... A teach him how to hunt... And teach him... Whatever you want... I just want you there..." Emmett bounded off the couch, wrapping Bella in a hug.

"Jasper?... I love you... We've had a few rough patches..." I shuddered. "But... You're important to me, and I know you have the control..." She was encouraging him. **Thanks Edward, **his thoughts rang like bell in my head. I nodded and pointed at Bella. Thank her. "I want him to have you... To talk to, or have a an awesome uncle... You're gonna be there, and thats all that matters." Jasper walked slowly forward. Shocked. This was the last thing he was expecting.

"God... Bella? Thanks." He murmured. Then Jasper Hale bent and kissed Bella's forehead. Alice was shocked. Pleasantly, and that made Jasper happy.

"Alice and Rosalie?" She giggled. "I forbid you to use him as a Ken doll, but... Anything else? I don't care! Just be there when I can't..." Alice pounced at Bella, and planted a kiss on her cheek, euphoria radiating like a beacon. Rosalie was slower and more... Cautious.

"Bella... You don't have to don't have to do this..." She murmured.

Bella beamed. "I want to." She hugged Rosalie and sighed.

"Esme... I want you to be the most... Gorgeous, fun, amazing, loving grandma... There was ever...Please..."

Esme nodded, running to Bella and kissing her forehead.

Bella suddenly cringed. Not a lot, but enough. Jasper leaned over the side of the couch, doubled over in pain.

"Oh my god... Bella!" Alice shrieked at me. Grabbing Jasper's shoulders.

"Edward?" That was Carlisle. Calm and in control. I was eternally grateful at the moment. "Edward?... Where do you want to do this?" He asked slowly...

I had to think. There was going to be blood... Lots of blood.. Jasper and the rest of them...

**Edward breathe. YOU CANNOT LOSE IT NOW, **Carlisle's voice was a mantra, the only thing helping me

through this.

"My room?" I asked.

Carlisle nodded.

**Get her there. I'm going to get the blankets... and the morphine... **He grimaced at the thought of hurting Bella more.

I scooped her up, flying to my room. Esme followed, with Alice. I set Bella on the bed, and turned to Alice.

"Keep them out of here... Theres going to be blood... Jasper... Keep him safe." I kissed the pixie's forehead. She nodded.

**Less than an hour.. **Alice smiled hugely, contagious. I did too.

"Edward?" Bella was quietly crying where I'd set her.

"Edward? Ask her where it hurts." Carlisle commanded.

I looked at her. She looked so breakable, is broke my heart all over again.

"Bella... Oh god!" My hands fluttered helplessly over her. Trying to find a safe place. "Carlisle! Help her!" I was hysterical, trying to stay in control.

"Ask her." He said it again.

"Bella? Where does it hurt?" I whispered. My hands had settled on her stomach.

She groaned. "Everywhere..." She muttered darkly. I chuckled despite myself.

"Change her." Carlisle murmured. "I'll leave."

I nodded numbly. "Bella, we have to change you..." She shook her head. "Bella, please?"

She nodded. "Okay... What do I put on her?" I asked, fighting the hysteria.

"Anything." Carlisle was all business.

"Ouch..." Bella whimpered.

"Carlisle! Oh god! Carlisle help her!" He came back in the room, giving me easy instructions. Undress her, and cover her with the blanket...

I did as I was told. Waiting for Carlisle. "Okay, Edward? Lay by her, keep your hands on her forehead, and whisper to her, shes going to have this baby." Carlisle smiled. A warm, fatherly smile.

"Bella?" He brushed her hair back, holding her hand. "You know what to do. Am I correct?" She nodded.

**An hour later**

It was a boy... My little boy. She had him, easily. He was fed and wrapped in a blanket, sucking on Bella's nipple. I was watching, we'd cleaned up, and Bella was in great health.

He looked like her. Anthony Carlisle Cullen had a full head of dark brown hair... And big lips. A face like Bella's, but the eyes. They were a shimmering green. Mine. All mine. That was the first thing Bella had noticed. My human eyes.

"Come here..." She whispered. Bella was exhausted, I could tell, but she wasn't giving up now. Sleep could wait.

She held out Anthony to me. I stood there, slightly. "Go say hi to daddy," Bella cooed.

I held out my arms, kissing Bella's lips. "Don't worry." She whispered.

I took him, staring back at myself through his eyes... Listening... But there was a void, that figured, I couldn't read his mind.

"Hi Anthony..." I whispered. "I'm your daddy." I bent down and pressed my lips to his forehead, feeling him relax under my lips. I had a child.

**AW! Thats sooo cute! If you like the name... Or hate it, please review! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **


	12. Chapter 12

**This is going to be one of the last chapters. Seriously. I'm going to be turning my attention to "Dirty Dancing," and "Rosalie." This picks up RIGHT AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER. **

"Hes... Ours?" I asked. This felt so... Right. I'd seated myself next to Bella on my bed, she was still wrapped in the sheets.

Bella nodded. "Hi... Anthony..." She cooed quietly.

"YO!" Emmett and Rosalie walked in. "Oh... Um..."

"Sorry..." Bella looked at Rosalie.

Rosalie wanted to hold him. I waved her over to sit on the foot of the bed.

I leaned over, and scooped Bella and Anthony into my arms, very carefully. Bella looked at Rosalie and smiled.

It was a warm and genuine smile. Rosalie mimed it.

"Can I hold him?" Rosalie whispered. Anthony was sleeping on Bella's chest, but she handed him over to Rosalie.

Rosalie's mind was blank... "Hello Anthony..." She whispered. Rosalie's eyes were glittering and her smile was radiant.

He opened his emerald eyes. Rosalie exhaled sharply, her eyes reflecting Anthony's. "Oh my god..." She whispered. Rosalie stared at Anthony's eyes then at mine. Back and forth. She was trying to place Anthony's eyes in my head. "There yours." She murmured. I nodded. "Emmett?" She asked slightly louder.

"Yes?" He was off of my couch faster than humanly possible.

"Do you want to hold him?"

Emmett just nodded, scooping him easily out of Rosalie's arms. "Hey..." Emmett put one of his large fingers inside Anthony's little fingers. "Damn! Edward?"

I nodded, a smile spreading effortlessly across my face.

_**Should we leave?... Does Bella want to get dressed**_?, Emmett's thoughts. I nodded.

Emmett laid Anthony on the bed, and Rosalie kissed my cheek. "Hes beautiful..." She whispered to Bella. Bella nodded her thanks, tears glistening on her cheeks.

I grabbed Bella a blue dress. It was a wrap that flared at the bottom, I didn't know if she was self-conscience...

She shrugged into the dress quickly after a shower.

"Lets go." She headed to the door, but I gently caught her wrist.

Pulling her to me, I buried her in my chest. "Thanks... For a baby... Bella, I love you." I murmured into her neck.

"Thanks for Anthony." She whispered. I nodded. My pleasure. No pun intended.

"Bella! Edward! Anthony!" Alice screeched from downstairs, as we descended the stairs. I sank into an arm chair pulling Bella down on top of me.

"Can I hold him?" Alice said. She'd made an effort to calm down for Jasper...

Bella nodded. I didn't need to be Jasper to know that Bella was excited for Alice to see his eyes. Bella waved Alice over, and Alice scooped up Anthony. She seated herself next to Jasper, both of them beaming.

"Hello..." It was Jasper's bass tone. Jasper slid his fingers down Anthony's cheek lovingly, he was... Happy.

"Anthony... I'm Alice!" Alice stopped and stared, Jasper was radiating astonishment because even I could feel the wonder.

Alice smiled and nodded, her talking now just a flurry of words, and noises that Anthony had not a hope of understanding. Jasper's words were the eye in the storm. "Those are Edward's eyes..." He murmured.

Bella nodded. "His human eyes..." She said. I hugged Bella to my chest.

"Edward and Bella!" Esme was walking out of the kitchen. Smiling. Well more like beaming. She had a grandchild. She didn't have a care in the world.

"Alice, honey, could I hold him?" Esme approached Alice. She was trying not to scare the baby. I knew she had nothing to worry about.

Anthony had adjusted well to the temperature of our skin... He actually seemed to enjoy the cold. Anytime he made contact with icy skin, he would relax... If Bella was holding him though it was magic. She would beam, holding him close to her chest. Bella loved him so much... Bella loved like a vampire... As ironic as that sounded. She loved eternally, and irrevocably... SO much like the Bella I'd come to love.

"Hello.. I'm your grandma. Hello... Yes... Your a beautiful baby... I love you." The words were so simple. Three words. I. Love. You. But do we really know how much those words mean? Do we ever really realize how much we rely on being loved?

No. We don't. We take what we have for granted. Its our way...

"Esme... Hello.." It was Carlisle. He walked behind Esme and wrapped his arms around her waist, Esme relaxed into his arms, and held up Anthony. "Isn't he beautiful?" Carlisle asked serenely.

Esme nodded.

Bella yawned. Placing one of her small hands on my chest to push herself. "I'm..." She yawned. "tired..." Bella grunted as she pushed herself off of my chest. She stood, and whispered to me. "I'm going to take a bath... and get ready for bed... Is that okay?" Her eyes were large and venerable. They were messing with my dormant heart.

"Yes. I love you." I whispered back. I bent up, looking for her lips. I found them. "I'll get Anthony." I said to her back as she walked away. Bella smiled back at me.

"Edward? Let her rest.." Carlisle quickly set the record right. No... Sexual activities.

I grimaced at him. I've gone to Med school... "Okay..." I sighed.

"Thanks..." Carlisle nodded to me. He was proud that I'd made this... This life for myself. I was engaged and had a baby.

I stood up. Walked over to Esme and Carlisle, and wrapped my arms around Esme's shoulders. "Thanks mom." I murmured into her hair. She loved being called "mom."

She brushed some bronze hair away from my eyes. Her eyes were shining. I squeezed her one last time, and held out my arms.

"Anthony..." I murmured. He was almost asleep.

I bid my family "good night" and walked up the stairs. Bella was in our bed. She was curled up on her side, and she was almost asleep. "Hey..." She said sleepily. I shed my shirt.

I walked to her, and set Anthony on the bed beside her, wrapping my arms around her waist, pressing her back into my chest. She was wearing one of my t-shirts. A white one.

Bella wrapped her arms around Anthony, and planted her lips on his forehead in a sweet kiss. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I responded. My lips pulled into that half smile that Bella loved. "Night."

"Night." She muttered. She was already half asleep.

I hummed her lullaby as she drifted off.

I loved her. So much... But what I didn't understand was Bella's level of love for me... It was so unlike any humans...

I knew how we looked at love. We longed for love.. We spent our... _Lifetimes _looking for it... When we found it, we were helpless... As if under a spell. But when we lost it... I shuddered. We couldn't rest until we had it again. It was love. Love was like a dagger. You could twist it and manipulate it, but... Until you found what you wanted it was painful... Like you couldn't stand the thought of not waking up with them. Like waking up by yourself was a sin.. Or a crime.

I knew I had manipulated the dagger... I'd hurt her. It was a source of constant... Hatred. Self hatred. I couldn't stand hurting her. I wouldn't let her see me feeling bad for myself. That was wrong... I wanted her to be happy.

But... Was that selfish? Was that vain? Wasn't that right, though?... It felt wrong.

His cry was like a siren. It was... I cringed inwardly.

"Shh... Anthony... Shh... I love you... Mommy's here..." Three a.m.

Ugh. I got up, walking to Bella and Anthony.

_**Edward? Anthony's hungry.. **_Jasper.

I thanked him in a voice too low for Bella to hear.

"Bella? Hes hungry." I whispered against her neck.

"Oh... Thank you." She relaxed against my chest, before walking back over to the bed.

She resumed her position on the bed, and tucked herself and Anthony back in.

His crying stopped.

I walked back over to the bed, and laid on Anthony's other side, so I could watch Bella... And stare at her.

She'd taken off my shirt and Anthony was at her chest. Suckling. He looked more content than I did. Though I was pretty sure this was a heaven only Bella could give me.

Bella met my gaze and blushed a bright scarlet. I smiled.

She was still self-conscious. I reached over Anthony's head and stroked Bella's cheek. "Don't worry..." I murmured. "You're beautiful." I lightly let my hand trail over her neck and exposed chest.

Bella grabbed my hand and set it on her neck, lightly resting it there.

Anthony fell asleep quickly after that, he was full. I curled Bella's small, naked form against mine feeling more content than ever...

"Goodnight Bella."

**HEY! Thanks for reading and I hope you take the time to review! Its greatly appreciated and I thank you. I also updated "Alice!", so you can check that out too. THANKS! **


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter will be a YEAR in the future, there will be changes that have taken place. I PROMISE that the changes will BE VERY EVIDENT. Thanks. And REMEMBER! THIS IS A YEAR IN THE FUTURE. **

"Bella?" I said it in no louder a voice, than necessary... She would hear.

"Hm?" She entered the room . Her hair was longer, the middle of her back. Everything else was elongated or more perfect than before. Even her heartbeat meant more.

"Anthony..." I whispered to him. He was now very used to our voices and faces.

He opened his vibrant green eyes, and let his fingers stroke my cheek. "Da da.." It was faint and sleepy, but I planted my lips on his head anyway. I loved him.

"He loves you." Bella whispered as she kissed my cheek. Then she took Anthony. Bella was murmuring to him as she walked him around the room, she would rock on the balls of her feet.

Bella was a vampire... Or a human vampire... But that didn't make sense. This was the way Carlisle put it: Blood has always repulsed Bella, so her becoming a vampire has intensified that. Her body rejects animal blood... Actually, shes taken quite a liking to ice cream. She functions like a human. She needs rest, and she needs a bathroom, and she has a heartbeat... She can even BLUSH! I was thrilled... She has one power.. But its a great power. She can make us sleep. Rosalie was the first to try it. She loved it. Her thoughts were peaceful and of Emmett.

Thats my new Bella, but she can't have children... She can have me though. I was so happy that we didn't have to wait after she was changed. That night, before Bella went to sleep, we'd bonded in our vampire forms.

"Merry Christmas!" Alice bounded in the room and grabbed Anthony from Bella.

Alice and Jasper each had a bond unlike any other with Anthony. He'd taken an immediate liking to them.

"Ah!" Anthony shrieked. It wasn't in shock either. He couldn't say "Alice," so he called her "Ah." It was the amazing how one syllable made Alice light up.

"COME ON!" Alice was determined. Bella's eyebrows rose.

Bella walked toward Alice, her hands on her little hips. "Don't make me use my power on you..." Bella said it in a playful, ominous tone. Jasper laughed.

"Hey little guy." Now Jasper had Anthony. Anthony cocked his head to the side, his favorite expression. Alice laughed.

"Ya?" His little fists were rubbing his eyes vigorously, Jasper stopped him.

"No buddy..." Jasper kissed each little fist and moved aside.

"Lets go." Alice marched out of the room. We all followed. Scared. Alice was a SCARY little fairy when she wanted to be.

We were the picture of the average American family, Bella had an effect on us this year, and we were celebrating Christmas in the snowy, Alaskan plains. This house was Esme's favorite, so we were going to spend some time here. The house was modeled after a cabin, complete with natural everything. The floors were wood, and the counter tops were granite. The house was beautiful.

Everyone was assembled in the living room in their respective couples. Carlisle and Esme. Rosalie and Emmett. Jasper and Alice... And Anthony, Bella, and I. It felt right.

Carlisle went to the tree, and removed a small package that was... Poorly wrapped.

"Thats mine." The pride in Emmett's voice was unmistakable. Rosalie snorted and looked at Bella, giving her a

large, genuine smile. Rosalie laughed and replied jokingly. "Can you tell?" Emmett playfully swatted at her. I

laughed.

Carlisle beamed. He was walking toward Anthony and Bella. "This is Bella's." He announced to the room. Bella's jaw dropped. "You didn't have to..." She replied.

Emmett just nodded. He was bouncing in his seat. "Open it."

Bella handed me Anthony and smiled at the small box. "Okay." She opened the box to reveal a small jewelry box. "Oh my God... Emmett!" She whispered the first part, and shouted the next.

I looked. It was a simple, silver bracelet... But it had a tiny inscription. "Thanks, sis. Love you. Emmett." He recited it. Bella smiled and hugged him. She kissed his curly head.

"Thanks." She giggled and had him slip on the bracelet.

"Next..." Bella grabbed a small, golden box. I'd wrapped it the night before, it was to Alice and Jasper. "Alice and Jasper.." Alice looked puzzled. Her mind said it all. She hadn't seen it.

Bella smirked and carried it to them. Alice tore at the paper, Jasper watched her, highly amused. "Oh..." Alice's face broke into a large grin. It was a picture. Of her and Jasper. They were playing with Anthony. Alice's face was priceless. She was smiling, but her nose was wrinkled. Jasper was smiling. One of his rare, unguarded, happy smiles. It was framed in a large, golden frame. The frame said " Love, Anthony." It was Bella's idea.

Alice bounced out of her seat, and planted her lips on Bella's cheek. "Thanks." She looked into Bella's eyes and winked.

Alice motioned to Jasper. "Get your present." She said. Jasper was smiling like a mad man. Then I heard a panting...

"Merry Christmas, Anthony." Jasper said. He was holding a tiny, golden retriever puppy. The dog had a bow around its neck.

Anthony squealed, I immediately set him down.

His small, chubby fingers hesitantly stroked the puppies golden fur. It was magical watching him while he was so happy. "Ya!" Anthony called at Jasper.

"Your welcome Anthony." He kissed Anthony's little cheek.

I got up, and got a present from under the tree. "Esme." I said quietly.

She gently took the parcel from me. "Thank you." It was from Carlisle.

I could see the picture in his mind. It was a small, golden necklace, perfectly fit to frame Carlisle's _second favorite _part of Esme's body. On the chain, there was a small, diamond heart.

She exhaled sharply. "Carlisle... Its beautiful." She murmured. Esme was stroking the heart.

"I love you." I looked over at Carlisle. His British was very prominent. He must be happy. Very happy.

Esme got a gift after Carlisle had fastened the chain around her neck. "Emmett." He said.

"This is from us." I called.

It was a tiny, red box. All it held were a set of keys...

"NO WAY! Hell ya!" Emmett bounded over to us, and grabbed Bella in a bone crushing hug.

"Your welcome!" She said happily after kissing his cheek.

"Rosalie!!" He waved the keys in his wife's face. "I got the boat!"

Emmett's new boat, was state of the art. It was a great boat. Blue with flames licking up the sides.

"Rose." He threw her the gift.

Alice and Jasper had expectant looks on their faces. "Open it." Alice chided.

Rosalie got the new Prada bag. It was white with black. Her colors. She loved it.

Carlisle got a new car. The newest Mercedes on the line. From all of us.

Bella got me a new sound system. It was a Bose again.

XXXX

After putting Anthony to sleep, we were snuggling on my bed. "I love you." I murmured kissing Bella's neck.

"I love you too.." She yawned.

"Edward?" Bella was stroking the circles under my eyes. "Are you very tired?" She murmured kissing me.

I nodded. "Yes..."

She kissed my lips. Savoring the flavor. "Night Edward." She murmured.

I fell into a peaceful sleep.

**The next cahpter will be the last, and I need suggestions. What should the last chapter be about?? tell me your opinions! Thanks! **


	14. Chapter 14

_**Okay, first and foremost, I want to thank everybody who reviews this story. I really appreciate it, and (I KNOW this is cliché) but it keeps me writing. **_

_**I had a reviewer submit a WONDERFUL idea, and I want to let you all know something... "Edward" is done...**_

_**But I plan on writing another... It will be called "Anthony." This is going to be about Anthony's life, and the choices he must make. **_

_**Again, THANK YOU. And "Anthony" will arrive shortly. **_

_**A special thanks to Jexena. **_

_**Cece **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**HEY!!!**_

_**I have a little Christmas present ready for everybody. Here goes: I am sooo THANKFUL that everybody loved "Edward" that I'm going to write a "missing chapter." **_

_**Whoever submits the 200th review, will get to request what the "missing chapter" will be about, and they will receive a dedication... Thats all.**_

_**Thanks everybody, and HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **_

_**Cece**_


	16. Chapter 16

**This is the extra chapter that I promised. I'm sorry it took so long but I've been working on something else instead. I wanted to thank anyone and everyone who's ever taken the time to review my story... any of them actually. Thanks for any review I've ever gotten. I wanted to make this chapter perfect... **

**So, this is fifty years in the future and lots of questions will be answered. Bella is a vampire with human characteristics. Thanks. iluvcarlisle**

"Edward!" Bella ran out of my grip, her little waist easily slipping out of my hands. "Stop it!" She sounded like she wanted me to keep going though.

I tackled her to the jean love seat, gazing quietly at the Alaskan wilderness. "I love you." I murmured into her mahogany hair.

Bella looked at me. Her wide topaz eyes were alight with some mild curiosity that I couldn't place. "Edward?" Her hands carefully cradled my face. "I have a question..." Bella's cheek flashed a mild pink. Less time between hunting trips, meant she had a rosy blush. As the blood left her system, so did the blush on her face.

I kissed her cheeks, and buried my head in her fragrant neck. She still possessed her own natural perfume. "Ask me anything."

She put her hands in my hair and fell back on the love seat. "If you could be any part of my body, which would you be?"

My eyes clamped firmly shut. This couldn't possibly be her question. I opened my eyes. And there was Bella. Her full, cherry lips in a pout and her chest unknowingly seducing me.

"Um..." I attempted to dazzle her, just to be met by the same eyes that had always dazzled me. "I would be your tears." I brushed my hands along her cheeks. "To be conceived in your heart," I laid my head over her heart. "born in your eyes, live on cheeks, and die on your lips." I murmured.

Bella sighed, a lovely sound. "Are you tired?"

Her hands flitted to rest on the exposed portion of my back. "No Bella." I whispered softly.

She held my face between her hands. "What then?"

I shook my head. "Its enough for me to have to relive the terrible memory, but not you too..."

I kissed her lips. "Thats cruel."

Bella looked into my eyes. "I want to know."

I shook my head. "No."

"Edward..." Bella gazed longingly at my lips. "You can't carry that burden all by yourself."

Her voice was so gentle. "Sometimes we all need help."

"Edward. Tell her." There stood Rosalie. Her hair ruffled and her clothes greasy. Emmett was behind her. "Come on Emmett." She grabbed the belt around his waist.

Emmett caught my eyes. _**TELL HER.**_

I sighed and laid my head on Bella's shirt. "Do you remember Jacob Black?" The words sounded strange even when I said it now. Do you remember the man that tried to rip us apart? "Do you remember him?" My voice was low and rough. A growl.

Bella nodded. Her lips pursed. "I remember him. He wanted me... But I wanted you." Bella's speak was more and more like mine. The gentle candances of some earlier Shakespearean century. "I remember him."

I nodded. "Do you remember-" I had to take a deep breath before I said that name. "Mike Newton?"

Bella immediately pulled me to her. "Yes."

"This is the day of the first time they tried to rape you." I murmured.

Bella's topaz eyes narrowed. "Tell me again."

I shook my head. We had these conversations a lot. I didn't want to have them anymore. "I can't." My throat threatened to close up. "I'm..." I shook my head.

Bella kissed my neck, her lips trailing over my throat and chin. "I want to know... One last time. Then I won't ever wonder about them again."

Alice came in, propping herself against the chair. She was soon joined by Jasper. I was staring into Bella's eyes. I had to put her to peace.

When Jasper's deep bass broke the silence, I was startled. "Hes not strong enough."

Alice nodded her head from Jasper's lap. "He can't do it." She agreed gently.

Bella's eyes were wide, puzzled. "Why can't you?"

"I'm not strong enough. He threatened to rape you Bella... I wouldn't tolerate that."

Jasper looked like he was making a decision. "I'm going to tell you."

Alice took his hand, as Bella took mine. "Okay." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back.

Jasper took a deep breath. "The wolf was the one to help you... from when Edward was away. He was the one you looked to for love and light, but when Edward came back... you put him to the side." Jasper cringed as the next words came out. "After about a year of

Edward being back, the wolf paired up with that Newton kid. They both wanted you."

I hissed through my teeth. Why would Jasper put me through this?

"We saved you from Mike once. It was after your shift. Then about a week later, Alice had a vision.. Now the wolf wanted you. He wanted to force himself to imprint on you." Jasper's face was twisted into a horrible mask of grief.

"So he went to your house." Emmett spoke from the doorway. He had Rose in his arms. Bella nodded. "Jazz, Carlisle, and I checked your house for him, but he'd long gone back to the rez with Black."

Rosalie nodded. Her topaz eyes were shining.

"They decided the easiest way to deal with us-"

"Was to bring the fight to us." Carlisle finished. He and Esme came into the room. "Jasper

got Jacob that day, and we all were thankful."

"The end." I muttered.

Everyone agreed.

Bella's wide eyes were focused far away. Far from here. Far from me. "Thanks." tears were leaking down her soft cheeks.

I sat up, cradling Bella in my lap. Brushing the hair from her forehead, and waiting for her breathing to return to normal.

"Shh... You mustn't cry.. Please... I love you and I'm right here." I murmured softly into the crown of her head, I wanted her to ease back into a good life but Jacob was making that hard.

Her big, brown eyes looked up at me. "I loved him." Bella's eyes were wide with fear. "I can feel it."

I nodded slowly. "Yes."

Bella got up. Her legs long and slender. Her spine stretching and twisting as she walked away to the back door. Her eyes were downcast. "I'm going hunting."

It was all I could do to nod. She did this occasionally. It scared her that she could love someone besides me, but she didn't know why. I'd tried to answer her questions to the best of my ability but it wasn't easy for me to talk about the wolf.

I got up, and running as fast as I can, went upstairs to Bella's and my bed.

Staring at the bed made me break down. Big, tear less sobs wracked my body. From my head to my toes. Every fiber of my being felt the shock waves.

My head was resting on the golden comforter when I heard the person come in. My body was a prison and I was the inmate. There was something utterly sinister about the way the relief made me feel. The way that I was thankful for the wolf's death. I felt unclean.

"Edward." Rosalie put my head in her lap after she shut the door. "Be quiet." Her voice was gently commanding. Careful... almost breakable. Like she didn't know what I was dealing with.

I wrestled against the hands that held me. I tried so hard, but Rose held me in place.

"Edward... Oh." Bella's exhale was sharp. "Rosalie?" She gently wrapped her hands around my waist. Lifting me into the bed, onto Bella's lap. I didn't want this. I felt like a rag doll. "I love you... Please stop." Her voice was rough, and I could feel the venom splashing against my shirt. "I'm scared for us." She whispered.

I sniffled. "Why?" My voice was husky. She was running her hands down my side. Tracing the masculine pattern of my abs.

Bella looked into my eyes. Her eyes were blacker than before. "I loved him." She just repeated the phrase again.

"I know."

I put Bella and I under the golden comforter. Her feet were colder than usual. "How could I love him?"

"He picked you up and put you back together." I mumbled into her hair. "He helped you..."

She nodded her understanding. "Thank you." Bella put her head on her hands on my chest.

"I know that wasn't easy... On either of us."

I nodded. "I'm okay." But this sounded more like a sad attempt to convince myself. "I love you too." But I wanted to ask her something. "Was it worth all this?" I heard my self ask her.

Bella smiled... beamed actually. "Yes... It was worth everything. Even the choice that Anthony made... Everything... I wouldn't have done it any other way."

I shrugged around Bella's body. "He made the choice for him."

"I know... I just miss him." Bella's eyes searched the end table next to us. There was a picture there. It was all of us. Even Anthony and Ella. The whole family.

"You're tired." Bella's fingers carefully traced the hollows beneath my eyes. "Do you want to sleep?"

Anthony was coming with Ella in the morning. We would all sleep tonight. "Yes." Bella laid her hand over my heart. "I love you." She smiled.

I smiled my first real smile that day. My lop sided grin that Bella loved. "I love you more."

"Not possible." Bella put her hands on my face. "Goodnight Edward..."

Goodnight goodnight.


End file.
